


My baby shot me down

by fancylouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Ending, Drunk Louis, M/M, Oneshot, Short Story, harry is bad but also very cute, hired assassin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancylouis/pseuds/fancylouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inconvenient story between hired assassin Harry Styles and singer Louis Tomlinson. Harry somewhat falls in love, but he's just here do to his job.</p>
<p>This vine AU inspired me https://vine.co/v/ObzF3LM6hTU</p>
            </blockquote>





	My baby shot me down

"Oh, Harry, please. Just leave." Zayn said.  
Harry's had an somewhat anonymous request for his next work. This case went around a thirty-two year old singer, Louis Tomlinson.  
Harry did his research and brainstormed in his own apartment with his good friend, and so-called partner in crime.  
"You know how much money this case will bring you? 50k 'arry, please! You can't _not_ kill him, just because he's cute!" Malik went on.  
Harry chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "I know, it's not that I won't do it.."  
Zayn's notebook was in front of them, a google page about Louis opened.  
"I'll start tomorrow, it's just gonna be hard."  
"Just poison him, man, it's easy." Zayn took a cigarette to his lips.  
"That's pussy, I'd really shoot him. Once."

It's not that Harry does this for the fun, certainly not. It's the gigantic amount of money, the adrenaline.  
It started when he was only sixteen years old. Harry's parents were never that loving and he used to be on the streets a lot.  
Business, not a crime. And also, Harry was quite good at this.

The next morning was early for Harry, he had to find out what Tomlinson was doing today. He had his license plate, his adress and his background information, but as a singer he could be anywhere.  
Overnight Harry decided his quirky looks and charmy smile would have to work for this man. Google said he had came out in 2012 as a gay. Which means he would totally fall for a boy like Harry.

He spend his whole day trying to find out everything about this boy. He figured Louis was in London today for a promo. A simple taxi would work; 10 minutes and Harry'd arrive in heart London.  
His hand gripped around his iphone, the screen showing the places Louis would usually visit when he was in town.  
Nightclub 'Mahiki' was a place he'd usually hang out.  
"Club Mahiki, please," he sounded as he shut the taxi-door right after he sat down. He wasn't dressed any obvious; crème boots and his most expensive Burberry coat, with all buttons shut to face the cold that's outside.  
He did have an austrian handgun hid in his side-pocket, just to be sure.  
His face was blank and Harry felt nothing. The rush would only ever start as soon as it came closer.  
This was nothing to him.

**_feb 8, 9.25pm, Mahiki, London._ **

It wasn't crowded yet, which has pro's and contra's for Harry; he would find Louis easily, but would be able to kill him with difficulty.  
His fake ID worked, he got inside easily and found his way into the tiny mass of people.  
He also knew a great friend of him was Liam Payne. He'd also searched him up, just to be able to recognise his face too.  
As subtle as he could, he scanned every single persons face he would meet.  
Not long after, his _victim_ showed up right in front of Harry. It happened in the blink of an eye, but Harry had definitely seen him.  
Steady-faced, he walked towards the man.  
"What can I get you tonight, handsome?" Harry said, low voiced. He noticed Louis was all by himself at this moment.  
A small chuckle escaped from Louis pressed lips, following with; "Oh boy, what are you? Eighteen? Barely.." He laughed again. "Get me a vodka red bull anyways, if you like."  
With this small dialogue Harry could already tell how easy this would go. He'd have Louis wrapped around his finger in a matter of seconds. "Even though I just turned twenty, I certainly will."  
Harry left for a split second, over to the bar to order drinks. He could not lose his victim out of his view vor more than two minutes.  
In the corner of his eye he could now see Louis met someone, a woman, which he was talking with loudly, laughing.  
He acted like nothing and appeared again, shoving the tiny shot-glass towards Louis, sitting beside him.  
"Cheers," Harry called and they both sipped.  
His first plan was to get Louis quite drunk, then take him back, be all sexy and stuff, and then aim for the heart.  
As he drank he didn't close his eyes. His were locked onto Louis' appearance. Harry made sure not to get distracted by the beautiful grey-blue eyes and the perfectly coloured hair, the perfect anything, on Louis.

Basically, Harry just wanted to finish this as quickly as he could, he would never have anything to do with him anymore and he would just dissapear as a nobody. A couple of drinks later, Louis is bouncy and energetic as could be. His heavy body lies, collapsed against Harrys'. Harry sighs and pushed himself up. "Let's go outside, Louis." He said bluntly. Louis just mumbles as he pulls himself up against Harry. They lead outside as Louis walks closely behind Harry. "Y'know, I never do this, usually! I mean like, never! You are just so charming, wow!" Harry bit his lip and told himself these were just drunk words. He could easily take advantage of Louis Tomlinson right now. Harry isn't like that, though. Really, not.

Louis' body lowered to the ground, against a dirty wall. The cold cut onto Harry's cheeks, so he hid inside his coat as much as he could. "You should, go home, you know." Harry spoke, as his fingers rested on the cold material of his loaded gun. Louis' reply was inaudible. He reached out his tiny had towards Harry, and took it himself. His chin lazily rested against Harry's shoulder, that he could _just_ reach. Harry could smell the alcohol as he pulled the gun out of his pocket, hiding under the coat. His free hand rested against his body. "I really never do this, I promise!" Louis' sounded like an idiot. His lips touched Harry's cold neck as it's filled with cold chills. "How young are you? Legal, right?" Louis laughed at his own words, as Harry just kept quiet and tried to tame his heart. His lovely mother has always taught him not to take advantage of anyone that isn't able to think properly anymore. So he won't.

Louis' lips didn't leave his cold skin. Harry decided to put the handgun back for a while and just enjoy. He's actually enjoying. Earlier in Harry's life, he'd never admit to being gay and all that. He'd always ignore his own feelings towards any other male. He wasn't virgin, but he has never had an actual relationship with anyone. Louis was just moaning sweet words into Harry's ear as he kept quiet. "I'm drunk." he moaned again. "Obviously," Harry replied with a chuckle. "I'll get you home, let's catch a taxi." Louis got more quiet during the drive, so Harry kept his hand steady to shoot cautiously. Louis didn't wonder how Harry knew his adress, luckily. The taxi parked just in front of his door and Louis' cheek planted onto the window. "Well?" Harry spoke. "Yeah, I live here." Louis replied and continued; "Come with me, no one is home. I'm scared."

Harry snorted and thought. He couldn't shoot him in a taxi, so he'd have to go inside. His heart did make a jump thinking about that.

Louis held Harry's hand as they walked inside. Harry wondered if Louis is also like this when he isn't filled with alcohol. Harry even had to help him get up the stairs and arrive to his bedroom. "I'm going to bed, okay? With you." Louis' words still sound lousy. Harry's both hands stuck inside his pockets, handgun in the right pocket. He sat himself at the very end of Louis' bed. Louis' bedroom looked modern, clean and ordened. It didn't look very personal; it just had a desk, a bed and a baby-blue closet. Harry ended up falling asleep to Louis' words. He sat up straight, his chin almost touching his own chest as he lightly slept. Louis made a few noises, Harry heard, but didn't mind. The later it got, Harry's back fell onto Louis' bed. This made Louis immediately cuddle onto Harry's big body.

_**feb 9, 10.21 am, Louis' home.** _

Harry woke up first. Louis still laid in the exact same position he laid when he had fallen asleep. Harry smiles, slightly. He softly touches Louis' hand as he whispers "You sure are beautiful." The cold opening of Harry's handgun rested against the left side of Louis' body. Harry loaded, pulled, and stood up.

 

" _Finished it._ " he sent Zayn in a text message.


End file.
